cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Varmland
Nation Information History Varmland was founded on August 10 in the year of our Lord 2009. The High Council of Varmland, upon observing the world situation immediately took steps to seek out an alliance with like-minded nations and requested admission to the Christian Coalition of Countries on August 11, 2009. Government and politics Varmland recognizes The Lord as our true ruler and state officials as His stewards. The constitution of Varmland mandates two Prime Ministers: Prime Minister of Sacred Affairs and Prime Minister of Secular Affairs. Together they head The High Council,who make national policy and oversee implementation through their particular area of concern. The House of Electors is Varmland's unicameral legislative body. They are charged with proposing legislation and electing from their number The Council of Ministers. All citizens of Varmland over the age of 18 and current with their Tithe are eligible to vote for the House of Electors. Secretariats and Current Office Holders *'Prime Minister For Sacred Affairs': Father Xeno Panczak *'Prime Minister For Secular Affairs': L Ruth *'Secretary Of Defense': General I. Will Praysse *'Secretary General For The Seamless Garment Initiative': Olga Ignatova *'Secretary Of The Treasury': Ignatius M. Tithington *'Secretary of Education and Health': Xenia Panczak *'Secretary Of Trade and Economic Development': Erszabet Kobzari-Keller *'Secretary Of Technology And Infrastructure Development': Cyril Keller *'Secretary Of Agriculture And The Interior': Olaf Engberg *'Secretary Of Customs and Border Protection': Ruby Price Political Parties Varmland has no formal political parties. Any Citizen over the age of 21 is eligible to run for the Board of Electors, provided they meet at the time of general elections the following criteria: * Candidate shall not be on trial for any crime * Candidate will be current on The Tithe. * Candidate will provide attestations of good moral character from their church. * Candidate shall not have been convicted of Felony Crimes of Debasement (which laws have been amended to include Felony Domestic Crimes as indistinct from FCD) Domestic Legal Structure Varmland's police force is a unified body that in times of external conflict serves also as the armed forces. Both citizens and aliens are guaranteed the right to a fair hearing before a jury of their peers. Crimes of Domestic Violence and Crimes of Debasement are among those most strongly prosecuted. If found guilty, the convicted is required to relinquish any public office, pay direct reparations as determined by the courts, and at the victim's discretion may be either sent to prison for a term to be determined by the courts in consultation, or life exiled to a secure monastic facility of the court's choice. Crimes of Debasemant include but are not limited to: Human Trafficking, Slavery, Rape, Antisemitic Violence, Racial Violence, Gender Violence, Violence Against Clergy and Church Structures, and crimes that result in the impoverishment of citizens. Varmland has no Death Penalty. Economy Silver and Lumber make up Varmland's economic base of trade. The Secretariate of Trade and Economic Development works closely with Varmland Customs and Border Protection to ensure all trading partners are assessed before agreements are offered and monitored once accepted. Varmland will not trade with nations having a history of human rights violations. Such violations are defined in Varmland's civil code referencing Crimes of Debasement. Varmland also enthusiastically joins with her allies in the international marketing of technology. The national tax rate of Varmland averages at 28%. This is the combined rate of two different taxes *The Tithe: A flat 10% tax assessed on each citizen over the age of 18. The Tithe funds Churches, Schools, Health Care, Peacemaking & Arbitration, and Emergency Social Relief. Tithe may also be paid by barter or services rendered to above concerns. *Income Tax: 12%-22% tax assessed on each wage earner on earnings minus 10% Tithe. Income Tax funds Infrastructure Development and Maintenance, Governmental Staffing, Military/Police Services, Courts, etc. Foreign relations and armed forces Varmland welcomes emissaries of all nations who come in peace and good-will. Whilst visiting, emissaries with proper diplomatic credentials are offered housing gratis in one of several cottages on the grounds of Boris and Gleb House, Varmland's Foreign Ministry. While there they are invited to take part in all social and spiritual activities Pokrovgrad has to offer, including a fine public beach, worship and prayer services, academic lectures, softball league, public concerts in the Hyytelöön Square, and community meals. Geography Varmland is situated on the Atlantic Coast with a harbor boasting a natural Fifty Foot Draught in the main channel, suitable for the largest most modern Cape-Size merchant ships. A fertile coastal plain gives way inland to large forests and hills rich with silver ore. The Faith River originates in the high mountains at Varmland's western frontier and wends its way through a gently cut valley to outlet at Krähehafen, an under-construction first class deepwater port named in honor of Sir David Crowe of Pashmenish our ally and first benefactor. Climate Warm Summer. Cold Winter. Verdant Spring. Golden Autumn. Varmland is Blessed. Cities and urban areas Capital: Pokrovgrad (pop. 8000) :::Situated on the coast and deep-water harbor, Pokrovgrad is the first city of Varmland. Pokrovgrad was planned around the harbor, with main thoroughfares of public services and commerce radiating from the port and intersected by broadly curving commercial streets and residential terraces. :::Interspersed with the churches, homes, shops, and offices are government mandated public parksm and plots for urban ecumenical gardening and farming. Demography All people are certified 100% human being and child of God. Population, migration and ethnicity thumb|300px|left|Varmland: A Nation Of Immigrants. One People In Many Iterations Language Religion